Deadly Promises
by ZombieVampireAuthor
Summary: After being stuck on the island for a few more years, Ralph finally gets the tribe under control. Yet, when Jack threatens to take it away, he offers the ginger anything to keep him from leaving. How far will Jack's lustful curiosity take the two boys?


How long had it been? He had been twelve when they first crashed here. By the way everyone had grown and the length of their hair before they found a sharp rock to slice it all off told him that years had passed. So how old was everyone? The youngest had to be thirteen by now. So he was maybe… fifteen? There was no definite way to tell except that they looked older. They all lost the baby fat in their face and the bump in their bellies from that natural childish curve, except for Piggy, who still remained slightly large, but older.

It was hectic at first, but now things seemed a little organized. The tomfoolery was inevitable, but it had reduced a little. The Conch was being followed now that the group realized it was important. Boys would come and go in small groups to fetch food and water and bring it back to the camp. Plus they were constantly trying to make it better. There were wide huts on the ground made poorly from weak branches and heavy leaves, and the boys were talking about making one in a tree. Yet, he always denied since if one couldn't last a week on the ground then one would never last in the air.

Ralph was still leader. He was giving out orders and moving people around and taking care of things from the time the sun rose till it dropped again. Everyone got use to the routine now. It was the only thing that seemed normal. It became a custom that everyone followed-except **him**_. _Jack was the only one who argued. He usually still did as he was told, but never went down without a fight. It seemed he was always coming at Ralph, arguing about something, complaining about something else. The food was not enough, the shelters sucked, everyone was lazy-he was a bad leader. Recently he had been coming at him every day. Ralph started to worry once it seemed Jack was rubbing off on the other boys. Some started to question the routine and wanted to change it.

The day seemed normal. All the boys were on the sand bank, baking in the sun and grumbling with the start of exhaustion of the day. In the middle of a working session the boys suddenly dropped the sticks, leaves, and food into the sand. Suddenly fed up, they all started talking at once.

"Why can't we build houses in trees?"

"Why do we only eat nuts and fruit? Why not meat?"

"I'm tired of running around all day."

"Why don't we move somewhere else on the island?"

Ralph stood in the middle a little astonished. He still had raggedy blonde hair that had darkened a little over the years, with rough edges down his neck from the horrible hair cut. His body was pale with hints of sun burn from being too long in the sun and he still had his old ripped pair of underwear from when they first crashed; although they were starting to get a little small for him.

Once he got control of the crowd, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and said, "Guys we can't keep changing things. We're at a good pace and everything is fine. Changing things will only ruin it all."

The crowd that stood around him parted as the ginger suddenly stepped forward. Jack was practically the tallest of the group, with long legs and a lean body. He was almost too tan for his age and his red hair looked like real orange flames ablaze on his head. Plus, his crotch was barely covered with the ripped piece of cloth tied with a vine. The years of working on the huts and running around the island had done good on his body because to Ralph he looked better than anyone else-even if he was a bloody tosspot.

"You don't make any sense, Ralph," Jack said slyly as he approached him. "You keep talking about how everything is good, but if we don't change things how will we ever make it better?"

To that he laid his hands across his chest and the boys around him followed with a couple, "Yeah! He's right."

Ralph hesitated. If he didn't keep things under control they would all follow Jack to God-knows where on the island. Whatever Jack would do as leader wasn't good.

Before he could speak, Piggy jumped up from the nearest hut still having that foolish look about him. He had a bloated belly still which was burnt red from the sun and his specs were broken and barely dangled on his face. The lack of nutrition had gotten to him since he was thin in the face and knees.

"Now ya'll listen to Ralph! He's King!"

"So what?" Jack spat at him with a sudden cold flame in his eyes. "He's clearly not a good one."

"O-Okay, okay," Ralph stuttered. "I'll… call an assembly tonight… and we can discuss changes. All right?" When the boys eventually nodded in agreement, Ralph added uneasily, "Back to work.."

The boys silently returned to fixing the huts and gathering food while some others discussed the fire duties. Ralph gave Jack one last look. He wasn't sure if he was mad at him or merely defeated because perhaps he _was_ a bad King. When Jack caught him staring, Ralph quickly whirled away and disappeared in the trees. He walked until the thorns under his feet had started hurting again. Walking on such irritable ground for years had made their feet tolerable to it, but today it just wasn't working. He came to a stop against a tree and rubbed his blackened feet. He looked around him and didn't recognize anything. It didn't matter. He didn't want to be near anyone else anyway.

Jack had gotten to him. Again. Maybe he was a bad King, but Jack wouldn't be any better. Ralph could already see it, the rage and wild look in the ginger's eyes as he ran through the trees weapon in hand like a deranged animal. He wouldn't lead a Choir of boys, but a pack of animals if he were to have followers. It almost happened before; Jack threatening to leave. Yet, it wasn't as bad as before because everyone had strong faith in Ralph and his ideas. The reason no one followed him was because they trusted Ralph. But now… Now that bond had weakened over time and the boys were starting to turn away from him-and toward Jack.

All hell would break loose with Jack in control. He just knew it. It made his gut cinch up tight and form an uncomfortable, concerned knot inside him. But maybe they were right.

He was starting to consider the changes when a twig broke somewhere behind him. Ralph quickly spun around the tree to see who it was and was knocked back by the firm pair of hands on his shoulders. He stumbled back, his opponent quickly on him, and came to a harsh stop against another tree, a thicker one that concealed them from any view. Ralph was surprised, even though he should've seen it coming, when Jack had him pinned against it.

"Listen, your _majesty_," the ginger teased roughly. "I'm leaving this tribe and taking the boys with me."

"No, you're not!" Ralph denied. When he pushed at Jack's arm, Jack easily knocked them down and kept him stuck in place.

"Oh, yeah? Are you gonna stop me?" Before Ralph could argue, Jack started to rant, "You're a horrible King and we all know it. I can lead these brats a lot better than you can. Besides, a lot of them like my ideas better and you can't stop all of us."

With a good shove, Ralph finally got Jack off of him, but he couldn't respond right away. He couldn't argue that what he said was wrong. "You… You'll only hurt the tribe, Jack-"

"No, **you** will," Jack countered quickly. "I said we should move to higher grounds. What if there's a tsunami?"

"Yeah, right!"

"You don't know what's gonna happen either, Ralph! You'll be the one to get this tribe killed, so face the truth already!" The fire in his voice was even hotter than the heat beating down on them and it seemed to strike Ralph right in the core.

He fell against the tree in defeat. No, he didn't know, but neither did Jack. And he wasn't the guy to listen to reason. He had tried fighting Jack before and that just ended up in bruises and lack of work accomplished. He wasn't sure if Jack was just stronger or smarter than him, but right now he was in the advantage.

Jack knew he had won when he watched Ralph sigh and say, "Jack, you _can't_ leave the tribe."

"And why not?" He said and crossed his arms.

Ralph hesitated. Jack suddenly seemed so vicious. He looked so much taller and commanding with his head held high like that. Plus, the humidity of the jungle was making them sweat and his body looked…

"B-Because the tribe is fine right now. We don't know this entire jungle yet. Separating could…"

Jack shook his head, his orange locks bouncing like sparks in a fire. "You're bloody stupid, Ralph. I can lead these guys through anything, like a real King."

Ralph found himself jumping when Jack started to turn away. "Wait!" he shouted and snatched his thin wrist. "You can't separate the tribe, Jack. You can't! Please!" Ralph cringed inside-he had resorted to begging. He didn't give Jack the chance to refuse because he added frantically, "I'll do anything!"

To his surprise, Jack actually stopped. That was an interesting offer. Ever since Jack had seen _that_ he had wanted to try it. And the only one that got him roiled him up enough to even think of trying that was Ralph. The short blonde was too fun to mess with and he just had this look about him. Maybe it was how smooth his skin seemed even when sunburned, or the way his eyes could look so light and powerful at the same time. Even though _that_ looked very inappropriate for two young **boys** to do, it wouldn't be so bad with permission, right?

"Anything?" Jack repeated, his tone full of curiosity, and took a cautious step forward.

Ralph leaned harder against the tree when Jack slowly approached him "Y-Yeah…." His confidence faded fast when the ginger was suddenly so close that there was hardly any space between them. Ralph could feel the heat radiating off his skin and suddenly his cheeks felt sun burnt.

Jack smirked when he saw Ralph give in so easily. "All right… I won't leave the tribe." He waited until Ralph sighed with relief before giving him the catch. "If you do something for me."

Ralph raised a careful eyebrow. "Do what exactly?"

"Just agree to it already before I change my mind."

That knot was back in his stomach and it was twisting with fear. Whatever Jack was proposing clearly wasn't good, but Ralph couldn't ignore the fact that the other boys could easily be swept away by him. He knew he was going to regret it, but he nodded his head anyway.

An evil smile crawled onto the ginger's lips and he completely pinned the blonde against the large tree. "Good, now all you have to do is hold still…I think."

Ralph didn't fight him when he made him face the tree. Yet, he whirled back around when Jack had grabbed the rim of his underwear. "W-Wait, what exactly are you doing?"

"I should probably make it better first…" Jack mumbled, obviously not listening to him.

Ralph went to question him until he caught the ginger running his eyes up and down his body. Those eyes had a new twist to them, a studying look that was full of ….desire. Jack wanted something clearly, and such an intense look was directed at him. Ralph felt himself shuddered when the ginger licked his lips. He stared at those lips for a second, suddenly noticing how thin and chapped they were from being so close. Jack seemed closer than before now, smoking lean body against his own as he searched every inch with his eyes. When Jack caught the blonde staring, the smaller boy flinched to which he smiled.

Ralph quickly asked quietly, "Jack.. What do you want to do?"

Jack only smiled and used Ralph's arm to turn him around. Once Ralph faced the tree, he felt completely cornered now, stuck between the trunk, the thick roots, and Jack. He was staring at the bark puzzled, and he couldn't see the other boy, so Jack's whisper danced right into his ear, catching him by surprise. "Don't worry. It'll be good."

Ralph saw his chest bouncing and realized he was starting to breathe faster. His heart was beginning to quicken in his chest. Was he scared? Nervous? _Excited_? He was trying to calm himself down until Jack's hands once again returned to his underwear. He started to tug them down until Ralph quickly snatched them and smacked Jack's arm away **hard**. It echoed off the trees and even Jack looked surprised by the blonde's strong defenses. He didn't know what Jack wanted, but he felt something bad coming from being naked in front of him.

Jack paused, then said densely, "You said anything, didn't you?" He took a step closer and pushed Ralph back against the tree. "You don't want me to leave, right?"

Ralph winced inside, but only swallowed the lump in his throat. It wasn't a _major_ problem; being naked in front of him. Other boys had gone commando long ago, so being fully exposed in front of Jack shouldn't matter…right?

Ralph gently let his underwear go, breathing uneasily again when he heard it hit the dirt. He stepped out of it and faced the tree again.

Jack looked at the boy's pale arse for a minute and felt something in his stomach tighten and drop. This was definitely a lot different than he imagined. The way the boy's thin body met such a luscious curve made him just want to touch him all over; to run his hands everywhere until his gropes left marks. Yet, he controlled himself and darted his eyes around the forest for something-anything useful. He knew this wasn't going to work unless Ralph was really loose. Of course, the boys had grown bigger over the years, but his mind was telling him that he needed to loosen him up somehow. Water was his first thought, but all that was around him were dry leaves and the unbearable heat. He swallowed hard when his throat became dry and that's when an idea hit him.

Jack quickly licked his fingers and grabbed one of Ralph's cheek. The sudden grip from Jack's cold fingers made him gasp, but it was nothing compared to the sound he made when Jack's wet finger poked his entrance. It sounded completely foreign, like something an animal would make. Jack withdrew his finger and licked it again, more this time until it was soaked. Then he poked him again and rubbed the hole harder until it seemed wet.

Ralph shuddered hard at the queer feeling that shocked through him and he grabbed Jack's hand. "S-Stop that! What a-are you doing?"

Jack shoved his hand away and kept rubbing the hole, circling the tip of his finger around the very edge and stretching the hole open slightly in small circles. The blonde jumped and leaned against the tree as a way to escape, but Jack only cornered him tighter. When Ralph grabbed his hand again, Jack angrily pinned it against the tree. "Look, this is supposed to help it, so stop."

"B-but it feels weird!" Ralph cried and Jack realized just how weak he sounded.

The more he rubbed the more Ralph pushed against the bark and twitched upon it. Jack heard the blonde's uneven, shaky breaths as he tried to control himself and the knot inside his gut only grew stronger. Without paying attention, the tip of his finger suddenly slipped inside his hole. Ralph's entire body jerked and his breathless cry rang in Jack's ears. It was as if a major tremor had passed through the boy's core so hard it caused him to himself for a moment. Jack paused now, watching Ralph drop his head and pant quickly.

_What was __**that**__?_ Jack thought for a second. He removed his finger again and licked it one more time. This time, he spread Ralph's cheeks and shoved his entire finger up his arse. Ralph cried out louder this time and he stretched to the tip of his toes at the feeling. Such a pure, erotic feeling shot through his body, from his hole to his gut to his chest. It felt exhilarating, like pure lightening had struck through him. His wrist wiggled under Jack's hand and the other clenched to the bark of the tree.

Jack watched with wide, excited eyes as Ralph tried to gain control over himself again. It was hot inside and exciting to feel Ralph tightening around his finger. Jack held back a chuckle. This was more fun than he would've thought. What he saw that one time had only made him curious. He never figured trying it would be so interesting-and arousing.

He just barely moved his finger and Ralph's body jolted. He slapped Jack's hand as if an attempt to stop him, but he hardly tired. "J-Jack!" The ginger moved his finger again, making the blonde jump to his toes once more, and Ralph's hand returned to the tree.

He gently rubbed his insides, moving his finger slowly into tighter, hotter territory, then back to the tip of his hole and back in. That made Ralph shudder **hard**. He could distinctly feel Jack's finger causing every nerve in his lower body to spark with pleasure-and he _liked it_. It was strange and almost scary. At first he wanted Jack to stop, so he could figure out why this felt good, but the more his finger moved inside him, the more he wanted him to continue.

Ralph swallowed down the embarrassment and continued to pant hard against the tree. No one would know about this and the boys would definitely not figure out that he liked it. Besides, it wasn't **that** bad. It wasn't as if he hated it. If it was anyone but Jack, he knew somehow that he would deny it. It was odd, though, he thought; how he could feel so good from something done by the guy he disliked so much, as to rejecting any of the other boys that he tolerated on the island.

Ralph realized he was getting lost in the moment. There was this feeling-even if only for a moment, he felt time get lost around them. He couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything besides his own pants, and could feel only Jack's finger.

Suddenly Jack switched up the game. He started moving his finger faster, flying in and out of his hole faster than Ralph could control. The feeling-the utterly, hot feeling made Ralph's senses snap awake. A surprised noise came from the back of his throat as the move made a tight pinch occur down below. He hissed in pain and grabbed Jack's speeding hand. He tried to say something to make it stop, but a pulse of pleasure only resulted in another odd noise. It was tense and dragging the more he moved his finger, but Ralph couldn't ignore the pleasure from it. He squirmed at the feeling since it was all foreign to him and his legs shuffled uncomfortably against the tree. As much as he wanted to tell him to stop, all that came out was his quickened pants.

It was still taut around his finger no matter how much he rubbed inside the blonde. In turn, Jack tried pulling his hole open a little with his fingers. Yet, the moment he tried, Ralph jumped away from his hands, leaning completely against the tree and cried, "J-Jack, that hurts!"

Jack drew back for a minute and licked his lips. His next thought was a little odd, but he wasn't so careless as to do what he wanted to cause Ralph pain. So he knelt down behind Ralph and spread open his cheeks again. He then spit on Ralph's hole which made him flinch. Ralph started to protest, but Jack ignored him and did it again. He rubbed it a little more with his thumb and even slipped it inside once or twice to make sure it was working. The noises he got from Ralph were _thrilling_. Every touch, every motion, even the small pauses he took teased the blonde way more than his words did in the past. It was exciting, astonishing, and it drove him to do what he did next.

He opened Ralph's hole with four fingers and ran his tongue across it.

Ralph gasped so hard he tasted the bark from the tree before him. That feeling was unbearable. It made a tremor rise up inside his gut and shake him so hard that he couldn't stand it. His muscles went weak to the point where he could hardly hold onto the tree any longer. He choked on a cry when Jack did it again. He grabbed Jack's hand again, but it was effortless without any strength to back it up.

Even if the taste was bitter, Jack kept at it, licking fast and slow depending on how Ralph reacted. If he jumped or gasped again, Jack would slow it down. If he got too used to it, Jack would speed it up until the blonde was squirming. Ralph's hips started to pull away from him, no matter how hard his front was digging into the tree, so Jack had to yank him back. Therefore, Jack actually pushed his tongue inside Ralph on his next lick.

Bloody hell.

Ralph couldn't take it that time. He shivered in such delight that it covered his body in goose bumps. And the noise he made-Jack actually had to pull away from surprise. Such an honest, deeply aroused moan escaped his lips and shocked them both.

When Jack withdrew, Ralph lost the feeling in his knees and he dropped to the ground. He leaned against the tree, panting and sweating. Jack moved closer to him and moved the piece of cloth of his skirt away to expose his hardened member. He didn't know what was happening with his body, but he liked it and he wanted more.

He moved Ralph around like a puppet, since he was unable to fight back from lack of strength, till he was kneeling entirely on the tree with his legs open and his arse sticking out. Jack felt himself almost panting as much as Ralph was and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple from anticipation.

He grabbed Ralph's hips and said, "Now, hold still, Ralph."

Ralph was a little dazed when Jack spoke to him, so he couldn't respond. Especially when Jack started to shove his member inside his hole. Ralph froze instantly. His first thought was that it was uncomfortable as hell. Then came the pain.

It was tight and constricting to the point where Ralph unconsciously jerked away. Jack pulled him back and pushed deeper inside, which stretched him open more. The fresh pain stung so bad that it seemed to pierce straight through his core, and he cried out. The heat only added to the pain. It burned so bad-such searing heat-that Jack thought he was going to melt inside the other boy. Every inch of Ralph's body quivered in some feeling he couldn't name. It was hot, unpleasant, and his lower half was throbbing at such a sensation. Yet, with every throb, the next second seemed better than the last.

While Ralph stuttered for a breath, Jack was struck with awe. He could feel Ralph pulsing around him, making the heat swirl around his member and exciting him even further. He was panting with a smile on his face as the pleasure tightened around him. The adrenaline made his mind rush and he quickly bucked his hips forward.

The sudden shifting pressure inside him made something shock Ralph and he cried out strangely again. "Wa-Wait! Wait, Jack!"

The slightly pained expression on his face made Jack pause. Still, he smirked and said, "Calm down, my little piggy. I won't hurt you."

"What-What are you doin-ng?" Ralph choked out when Jack moved his hips again. "Ah, d-don't!"

"I saw two pigs doing this once," he answered, panting. "I wanted to try it."

Ralph was too embarrassed to give him a false glare, so he hid his face behind his arms, looking at the ground. It was still unbearably hot inside, but he could still feel Jack's member move slightly when he shifted closer to him. The thin, tan arms wrapped around his waist, adding more heat to his damp skin. Jack's hushed, warm breath in his ear made him flinch.

"I'm going to move, Ralph." The tone in his voice… It wasn't teasing-no, it was far beyond that. It sounded like it held a hidden order or something. It sounded wild… It sounded dangerous.

And Ralph liked it.

Jack pulled back his hips and jerked them back forward, making Ralph's body bounce from the collision. The heat tripled instantly and Ralph choked on a gasp. Jack did it again and Ralph heard himself groan. The pain was still there, but the more Jack moved, the more shocks of pleasure rose up inside Ralph. When Jack started to move more, Ralph found himself clawing at the bark, fingertips white with pressure. Soon the pain wasn't even registered in his mind anymore. Just the sweet, strange feeling boiling up inside him like some kind of drug.

Jack moved faster with rough, uneven thrusts. It jerked Ralph around and caused the blonde to utter out horny, pathetic cries. The wonderful feeling increased with every thrust, moving up Jack's body like some kind of delightful disease. The heat, the pleasure caused him to move faster. He squeezed Ralph's hips so hard it would probably bruise, but he couldn't think about that now. He couldn't think about anything besides this outstanding pleasure.

Ralph felt himself losing control. It started to feel good. **Really** good, in fact. He was panting hard to the point where his lungs burned and his skin was crawling with exhilaration. It hurt every time Jack's hips collided with his hard enough to feel his bones, but his member moving inside him was too erotic too handle. He was grunting, gasping, and even something close to whimpering at the feeling as it rushed faster and faster inside him. He was losing any sense of strength he had and hung his head low as the noises he made echoed off the trees.

Was it him or did it get _a lot_ hotter? The air was at least twice as hot as before, beating down on them and increasing with every thrust. They were both sweating before they knew it, but that didn't stop them. Jack pulled Ralph closer and bounced his hips harder into Ralph, hardly moving at all, but throwing so much pressure at Ralph that he tried to stand tall on his knees to pull away from it. Jack pushed his hips down on him and the squeezing sensation felt even better. He kept his hips in place then and pulled Ralph's hips back and forth on him.

The motion made Ralph moan again. He was sucking in sharp breaths and he grabbed Jack's hips in an attempt for aid at the feeling taking him over, but it only made Jack's thrusts tighter. As a result, Jack yanked his hips back so hard against him that Ralph jolted and he cried, "Jack!"

The sound of the blonde crying his name and having it echo against his eardrums was so arousing he felt something leak from his member. It felt so good, so desirous, so lustful that Jack could no longer stop himself. He wrapped his arms around Ralph's chest, holding the boy's body down by his shoulders, and thrusted straight up. Jack's brute strength against his weak body made Ralph collapse a little, sinking lower against the tree than before. When he thrusted hard again, Ralph's hips rotated back and Jack hit him in the prostate. Instantly, his voice wavered on a cry as the pleasure blinded him.

Out of nowhere, Ralph's crotch throbbed. His hand barely grabbed his member and found it harder than he ever thought possible. If he wasn't being jerked around or feeling this turned on, he probably would've thought how this was possible. But right now he couldn't think at all. All he realized was that when he touched himself, some of the tightening pain side was relieved. He squeezed his member and the pleasure doubled. With the pleasure coming from behind and now in front, he surely thought he was going to go crazy.

Before Ralph knew it, he was pushing against Jack's thrusts and rubbing his crotch as hard as his weak hand would let him. Jack moved hastily, going so fast that he slipped out and had to push back in. Ralph moaned at that and grabbed Jack's hand one last time. He squeezed it with such intensity that his nails left red marks.

Even if they both didn't understand, a fierce orgasm started to pass over them. The amazing, erotic feeling swelling up inside them was like a tea kettle about to burst. It felt hot, weird, and almost crazy. To them it felt like they were merely going to urinate, or go insane all at once.

Ralph felt himself leaking and tugged at Jack's hand. "St-Stop! Ahh! Jack! W-Wait, oh! Some…s-something's coming-ahh! Ja-ahh! Wait!"

Jack felt the same, panicked and leaking as well, but he couldn't stop nor cry out. All he got out was a rough, "Ralph," before a groan overtook him. His hips stopped in mid-thrust, squeezing tight and deep inside the blonde. Ralph tightened around him as the pleasure washed over him, limbs twitching and skin crawling. The heat exploded and sweet relief passed over them. There was a moment of intense heat inside him, so hot it burned, but either boy cared. Soon the white liquid was resting on the tree and dripping inside Ralph.

Jack finally pulled out of Ralph, who slowly laid back on the jungle floor. Jack laid down beside him without a word. They both panted to the scorching sky for the longest time, not speaking, not even looking at each other. For a while all that occurred was the decrease in their pants, the crashing of the nearby waves, and the casual sounds of the jungle around them. The heat never really subsided-only turned minor, like their entire bodies were throbbing from a recent sunburn.

When the normal silence of reality returned, all Jack could do was smile. Damn, was he glad he tried that. He never felt anything so exciting in his life. And he didn't mind staying under Ralph's rule if it meant he could do that with him again. He was bloody proud. Ralph, however, clearly felt different. When Jack looked to him to say something, Ralph was starting to get to his knees. The blonde stood up silently, found his underwear, and put it back on.

The silence instantly worried Jack. The ginger sat up fast as Ralph brushed the dirt off of his knees and legs. Something twinged in the air. Something was wrong. "Ralph-"

"I'll see you back at the camp," Ralph interrupted blankly. He didn't sound angry or embarrassed. It was more like he had been…defeated. As much as Jack teased him, he didn't want him to feel like that. Even if a part of him did somehow, he didn't think it was feel like this to see him so hurt. So…horribly guilty.

Jack wanted to say something, but no words would form. He only watched as the blonde crossed him, without meeting his eyes, and disappeared in the trees in the way of the camp.

**All right! My first Lord of the Flies fanfic! A friend showed this pairing to me and I fell in love with it and when I saw that there were practically no good hard fanfics for it I just had to. Hopefully it's good! Comment, please and thank you!**


End file.
